Letters From War
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Edward is shipped out to Iraq leaving behind Bella and their unborn baby girl. Emmett, Jasper and Edward are part of the Civil Afairs unit. All Human, normal parings, written in letters to tell the story. Will Edward come home to see his girl grow up
1. Letters to Mom and Dad Love Bella

Dear Mom and Dad,

Life is good here at the Cherry Point base in North Carolina. Edward and I just got news that we will be having a little girl come July. We are both very excited. We also got some other news that isn't as exciting. Edward is being shipped out to Iraq for a tour. I'll be okay now that Emmett will be coming home in 11 weeks. No need to worry, Emmett will probably move in with me under Edward's orders. Edward's excited to go to Iraq but he would like to post pone his tour until he sees his baby girl. He wants to be there for when she is born but I don't think he can come back for that. He already loves that little girl growing inside me and I love her too. Alice is with me when it comes to being left home alone, Jasper is going with Edward. Isn't it funny that they put the Whitlock's and the Cullens together? Well, I have to go, Edward and I are going to go pick out colors for the nursery. We hope in the next 3 weeks we can get the nursery finished before Edward leaves. He sends his love along with mine.

Love your daughter,

Bella


	2. Letters to My Bella Love Edward

My Dearest Bella,

I hope all is going well, I arrived in Iraq 3 days ago. Being part of the Civil Affairs unit seemed like such an easy job back at basic, but it's not, it's all about keeping the peace and that isn't easy to keep around here. If Jasper hasn't written a letter to Alice yet, let her know he is fine and safe undermine and Emmett's care. Esme has the church on high prayer status; apparently she doesn't trust the guns and weapons we carry. I hope all is well with you Love. I love you so much my Bella. I'll be home soon, Kiss my new baby good night and good morning for me and tell her Daddy will be home soon and that I love her. Bella, if anything happens or goes wrong, I want you to go do Alice or Carlisle; I'm not there to protect you but I will be home soon. Please write back soon,

Love your husband

Edward.


	3. Letters to My Edward Love ur wife Bella

My Dearest Edward,

For the billionth time, I will be fine and so will the baby. Edward please calm down. I can't have you on the front lines of shooting and worrying about me and then while your head is caught up at home, you getting shot. The baby and I are fine and secure. You're going to get hurt and I can't have that. I don't know what I would do if you didn't come back. Jasper has written Alice. We sit down for a cup of tea or coffee at lunch whenever either of get one. Sometimes Esme tags along to if she is available. She is redesigning a huge mansion and it's absolutely beautiful. Edward please don't worry, I am in good hands and the Lord is with the both of us. Give my love to my crazy brother Emmett and my love to my brother-in-law Jasper. It's kind of ironic that all three of you got in the same until and base in Cherry Point. Emmett is supposed to ask to be transferred and I think they will grant this that if he says he has a pregnant sister that needs care or he is injured but I'd rather him tell the officers that his sister is pregnant and 'needs' care even though I will be fine. I think Mom and Dad agree with you when it comes to having Emmett stay with me. Anyway, Esme and Carlisle come over every once and a while to help put finishing touches on the nursery. Usually Esme comes if Carlisle examines me at the house. Well speaking of, they are here and I am needed for my checkup. With all my love and so much more,

Your Loving Wife, Bella.


	4. Letter to my Sister Bells love Emmett

My Little Sister Bellsy,

All is well in and Eddie and Jazz have kicked some major ass today. Today we were in a small village and some ding bat Iraqi was carrying a child and we went to do some civil affair stuff and I heard a ticking noise and we were told not to pick up any children or nothing. So when the woman went to hand us her child, she handed it to me, then I told her no and then she handed it to Eddie and he said no. The woman put the kid down and when the kid stumbled to get his balance, he fell backwards on the ground and the damn kid exploded. A mother bombed her own damn kid. I heard the Congs did that in the Nam war, but to me that was so old school, but I guess not. Eddie and Jazz are safe no worries. On to a better topic, there's this chick, Sergeant Hale and she is a babe, I mean hot damn. She's a bottle blonde at times but I mean damn. I want to know why she is in war and not on the runway or red carpet. I mean holy crap she is gorgeous. Anyway tell the new coming Squirt her daddy and two uncles love her very much. Edward misses you a lot too, and sometimes I see him shed a few tears when he looks at your picture. Then again that's just Eddie. I'll be home in 8 weeks. Yeah, I'm counting down. I can't believe Eddie and Jazz have been with me for 2 weeks. But I want to get out of here. This place gives me the chills. I'll probably move in with you because of the baby and all. That and Edward says I have to since I'm getting out first, so make room! :) haha well I have to go, we have patrol duty, see you soon and write back soon.

Love your older twin brother,

Emmett.


End file.
